


More than friends

by bisexualice



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, College Ralicia, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Love, Ralicia, Roommates, Young Alicia, Young Love, Young Raquel, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualice/pseuds/bisexualice
Summary: Despite their differences Alicia Sierra and Raquel Murillo become best friends at college. Find out what happened when one of them finds herself desperately in love with the other.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	More than friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Ralicia Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Ralicia+Fandom).



> As promised, though a little late, I finally finished the Ralicia one-shot. I hope I managed not to make it too rushed and I genuinely hope it's not as bad as I think it is. Enjoy and tell me if you liked it in the comments<3

“YOU DID WHAT?!” – Alicia screamed at her friend in disbelief, going up and down the room.  
“It’s a sex tape Ali, not a big deal.” – Raquel answered calmly, throwing herself onto her bed.  
“Listen babe, the problem is not the sex tape, it’s the fact that YOU, Raquel Murillo did it. Also the fact that you didn’t tell me earlier.” – she says, remembering the day that they met. 

The first day of college, Alicia marched into the room that was assigned to her, with a cigarette in her mouth, her long, red hair tied, her new sunglasses on, she was wearing a tight black jeans that were highlighting her ass and a black transparent shirt through which you could see her lacy bra. She didn’t expect to share a room with anyone, let along a person like Raquel. Alicia was more of a rebel since the day she was born, had her first cigarette at the age of 12, tried weed two years later, always dressing trendy but risky. She lived with her rich uncle since her parents died of overdose and while still dealing with her trauma, she grew up into an incredibly wise young lady with impeccable grades and taste.   
And Raquel? She was always a good girl, never opposed to her parents who were extremely religious, she always felt like she owes them everything since they worked so hard to get her to private school and provide her everything she needed despite being in depts, so she always had the best grades and never seeked anything. She never even tried cigarettes, let along drugs, always hid her boyfriends from her parents and never drank alcohol at parties from which she always got back home early. She felt so relieved when she got the scholarship for the college so she could finally run away from their grasp, besides it was something she succeeded on her own so she didn’t feel guilty about anything.  
The two girls never even thought about being friends at first but a month or so later they connected and their opposite personalities made their friendship even stronger. They were telling each other everything. For Alicia that was incredibly important because Raquel became the one person that knew about her liking both guys and girls and that accepted her just the way she is. Raquel was questioning her sexuality too a little bit but at the time she didn’t know that’s what that was. They became inseparable and of course Alicia impacted Raquel to become more free.

“The point is, I love that I’m corrupting you. If you hadn’t met me, you’d stay the prissy prude you were when we met.” – she laid down next to her.  
“Excuse me?” – Raquel turned her head towards her friend raising her eyebrow, “This is exactly why I didn’t tell you. I was never a prude!”  
Alicia laughed, “Right. Have you met yourself? Have you seen the way you’ve dressed before?”  
“Um better that than walking onto campus looking like you just came out of a brothel.”  
“What did you just call me?” – Alicia got up into her sitting position ready to take out the big guns.  
“A whore. Am I wrong? No.” – she put her hands behind her head feeling proud.  
At that statement, Alicia jumped up, straddling her friend and putting her hands up, ready to start tickling. She knew tickling is Raquel’s weak point.  
“Alicia- Ali don’t you dare. Do not. Please.” – Raquel begged putting her hands on Alicia’s.  
“Lo siento amiga.” – she started tickling her laughing her ass off in the process. Raquel was laughing through pain herself, still begging her roommate to stop. 

Their laugher was stopped by a knock on the door followed by the entrance of their principal, “Good afternoon ladies.” Raquel immediately got up, leaning on her elbows and glanced at Alicia, who looked guilty as hell. “Miss Sierra, I’m expecting you at my office for the sake of last night’s events. I hope you remember what happened.”   
“I do. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” – she silently replied. Principal Miranda nodded, leaving the room.

Raquel raised her eyebrow at her friend, “I’m waiting. What did you do now?”  
“Oh nothing much.” – she shrugged her shoulders.  
“Alicia.”  
“Fine. Well you were gone doing the nasty with mister bully and I was very bored so I called the boys to come over to our room but everyone except that loser that’s hopelessly in love with you were busy so we drank.” – Mister bully was Raquel’s boyfriend, Alberto. Alicia never liked any of her boyfriends but Alberto was something else, she used to say he looks like the type to beat his wife and children in 10 years. Her instincts about guys were never wrong though but Raquel was so in love that she barely listened.  
“Wait. You drank with Ángel? Oh wow.” – she chuckled.  
Alicia got up to take one of her lollipops so she could continue the story, “Yes, well even he would suit you better than Alberto so I just went with the flow. I immediately regretted it since all he talked about was how beautiful and wonderful you are. So the moment I finished my last bottle of tequila, I left. Don’t ask me where because I have no idea.”

The thing Alicia didn’t say is, she didn’t leave because Ángel was annoying, she left because his feelings were too relatable. As much as she hated herself for it and didn’t want to admit it at first, Alicia was always in love with Raquel. Those feelings were slowly killing her and the fact that she couldn’t tell her best friend anything about it made it even worse. The reason why she never liked any of Raquel’s boyfriends is because she saw her as this angel on earth and she thought none of them deserved her. Hell even Alicia herself didn’t deserve her. And the reason behind all of her relationships failing is because in every single person she was with, man or woman, she was searching for Raquel, and as soon as they didn’t fulfill the expectations she broke up. She didn’t realize she’s in love with her roomate at first, until one of her girlfriends mentioned it in one of their fights and broke up with her.

“Anyways” – she continued whilst leaning onto the wall, “while I was wandering the halls, I ran into the principal and she asked me if I was high. I was laughing to her face and said, ‘Sure, you want some?’” – she face palmed remembering the moment.  
Raquel bursted into laughter, falling onto the bed again as her elbows couldn’t hold her anymore. “You’re not serious.” – she laughed so hard that tears were falling down her face.  
“Shut up.” – Alicia crouches against the wall thinking about what’s she going to say to the principal, “This is all your fault.”   
Raquel stops laughing for a second, “You’re right, the moment I leave you alone you go and do this.” – she chuckles. 

Raquel knew Alicia recently broke up with the girl she’s been with for the longest time since she met her and was feeling guilty that she didn’t stay with her last night. She knew the reason behind her roommate’s drinking wasn’t boredom, she thought the reason why was Alicia still not getting over her ex, but of course her best friend would never admit it. Raquel knew Alicia would tell her anything, but when it comes to girlfriends, her friend knew Raquel can’t give her the most accurate advice because she’s never been with one. Alicia always assumed Raquel’s straight and whenever Raquel mentioned questioning her sexuality, Alicia was laughing it off. But it was true, she thought about being with a girl many times but she couldn’t imagine herself with anyone but Alicia. After three years of living with Alicia, their friendship was everything you could look for in a relationship and more, only without the kissing and the sex. She loved Alicia more than she ever loved any of her boyfriends, she just couldn’t admit that to herself, not yet at least.

“Exactly. Was Alberto worth it?” – she got up, “I don’t think so.” – she whispered as Raquel rolled her eyes.  
“To make it up to you, we’re going to the club tonight.” – Raquel smirked knowing her friend would say yes immediately.   
“Deal. Months have gone by since the last time we’ve gone out together, you must be desperate for my forgiveness.” – she raised her head proudly.  
“No, I’m just sad I missed the drunk you ‘cause I haven’t dealt with that one in a while.”   
“Sure baby.” – she winked at her and gone out.

The reason why they haven’t gone out in a long time was because every time they went out Alicia got so drunk she barely knew her name and of course Raquel had to take care of her. Even that wasn’t much of a problem, but the last time they went to a college party Alicia fucked up big time. She yelled in front of everyone that Raquel liked Alberto, they were not together at that time. Luckily, he liked her too, otherwise Raquel would’ve killed her. Alicia thought it wasn’t a big deal and that Raquel was acting like a child and Raquel accused her friend of liking Alberto too and being jealous of her so the two didn’t talk for approximately a week. The whole campus was talking about them back then, it was like one big soap opera. Thankfully, Alicia was the one who apologized, like always, and they sorted it out. 

****

The two walked into the club like they owned the place, both with their hair down. The air was thick, with the mixed smells of sweat, smoke and alcohol. To them, it felt like home away from home. Even though it was small, dirty and full of people they either don’t know or don’t like, they loved that place. It was like all of their worries went away by just hearing the music and seeing a bunch of strangers dancing and drinking in the dark.

Alicia was wearing white shorts and a black crop top covered by a black leather jacket and her over knee black boots with of course a whole lot of jewelry. Raquel on the other hand had a tight, denim skirt with a white T-shirt, vans, fishnet socks, hoops on her ears and a plaid shirt tied around her waist. They did each other’s makeup as always and were ready for partying. 

The girls walked over to the bar, ordering two tequila shots. Alicia couldn’t help but notice her friend was visibly nervous. Raquel was looking around the club like she was searching for someone and then stopped for a second, like she just found the person she was looking for. Her eyes instantly filled with tears.   
“Hey, what’s up with you?”   
“What do you mean?” – she whipped a tear that got away so Alicia wouldn’t notice.  
“Babe I know you. Something’s up.” – Alicia knew very well whatever’s up is serious because whatever problems Raquel had she’d always forget about them the moment they walked into the club, but not this time.   
“You do, don’t you?” – she sighed, “I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to hear one of your ‘I told you so’ speeches again but…” – she stopped for a second, it looked like she was trying to find the right words.   
“Baby, I would never mock you if it disturbed you. You know you can tell me anything.” – she took Raquel’s hand, looking her in the eyes while saying it.   
“I know. I just wanted to see for myself.” – she turned around, leaning her elbows on the bar and putting her head in her hands.   
“Hey, it’s okay. Whatever it is we’ll go through it together.” – she put her hand on Raquel’s shoulder. Raquel whipped her tears, took both tequila shots that they order and leaned over to her friend, whispering what happened into her ear, “Turn around slowly and look at the corner of the room.”  
Alicia did what she asked and saw Alberto Vicuña, Raquel’s boyfriend, kissing an unknown girl’s neck and eventually making out with the same girl. She turned back around at Raquel and hugged her the tightest she possibly could. She knew Raquel didn’t need pity so she didn’t need to say anything to her, a hug was telling her more than any word would.  
“Mario! Give us ten more of these.” – she yelled at the barman. “Tonight, we’re drinking in the honor of you being single again.”  
“You always know exactly what I need.” – Raquel smiled as the barman got them the drinks.   
“Vamos!” – Alicia wiggled at the beat of the music and took the first two shots, Raquel followed. They drank two more rounds and went on the dance floor.   
They were dancing all night long, jumping, laughing and twerking. They were having the time of their lives.  
“I’m so tired, I think I need a couple more shots.” – Raquel complained.  
“Oh come on grandma, this is my favorite song! I’m going to move your hips myself if I have to.” – she smirked.  
“Oh yeah? Why don’t you do just that.” – Raquel did the same, wrapping her arms around Alicia’s neck getting closer and closer until Alicia could feel her breath on her neck. 

Raquel was a bit shorter than Alicia in normal terms, but now that Alicia’s boots were high-heeled and Raquel wore vans, their hight difference was much more visible. Exactly why Raquel’s forehead was reaching Alicia’s nose. 

Feeling her not destined love’s breath on her neck made Alicia panic, sweating more and more by second. Though this was exactly what she saw in her dreams, she went with the flow, putting her arms on Raquel’s hips pulling them closer to hers in the beat of the song that was playing.   
Raquel looked at Alicia’s big brown eyes, and suddenly her glance fell down at her lips, thinking about what would it feel like if she kissed her. They were friends, so it wouldn’t matter, right? Alicia would never know the real reason behind her impulse. She placed her hand behind her friend’s neck, finally got the courage and slowly pulled her head closer until their lips were one millimeter from touching. Alicia had no idea if she was dreaming or it was real. She moved her hands on Raquel’s waist and continued dancing, acting bold while deep down she was freaking out. The thought of her dream being so close but so far away at the same time was unbearable so she went for it and stuck her tongue in Raquel’s mouth.   
Raquel was genuinely surprised of Alicia wanting to make out with her but since it was exactly what she wanted at the moment she went with it. Alicia moved one of her hand on Raquel’s neck, stroking her cheek with her thumb.   
They both felt like they were alone in room, ignoring people around them, the smell of sweat and broken glasses of alcohol on the floor. The only thing that mattered was the taste of alcohol in their lips and their hips moving together at the beat of the music. 

The song ended and Raquel slowly pulled away, both staring at each other’s eyes. ‘What now?’ – she asked herself.   
“I’m sorry. It was probably the alcohol.” – Raquel finally said, breaking the silence.  
The moment she heard that, Alicia’s world fell apart. She genuinely thought something finally snapped in Raquel’s brain and she realized she was the actual love of her life all along. Instead, she just showed her she was another straight girl, kissing her best friend as an act of revenge towards her ex. Alicia was very wrong, because Alberto was the last thing Raquel was thinking about right now.   
Alicia bit her lower lip, knotted at her friend and ran off, fighting through the crowd until she finally reached the stairs that lead to the roof. She sat down, trying to slow down her pulse. The moment she noticed Raquel coming after her, she felt her lungs shrinking and the air becoming thicker by second. She ran up the stairs and got out to the roof. She took a huge breath, feeling so relieved. 

Suddenly, she felt Raquel’s hand on her shoulder and slowly glanced back at her.   
“What? Want another kiss?”  
“Excuse me?” – Raquel was confused, “ Did I do something wrong?”  
Alicia laughed and just waved, which meant for Raquel to let it go.   
“No, I want to know what I did wrong.” – Raquel insisted, “Was the kiss bad?”  
“The kiss was the best fucking kiss I had in my damn life.”  
“I’m glad because it’s the same for me too. What’s the matter then?”  
“Do you genuinely want to know?” – Alicia walked over to the balcony and Raquel followed.  
“Well, I’m asking, aren’t I?”   
“The problem is your ‘It was probably the alcohol’.” – she tried to impersonate her. Raquel raised her eyebrow, “I’m confused. Why exactly was that the problem?”   
If looks could kill, Raquel would be dead from the one that Alicia just gave her. She took a deep breath and started walking up and down the roof her thoughts going wild. She stopped to give Raquel a piece of her mind.   
“Because I’m in love with you idiota!! I always have been.” – Alicia yelled at her friend, moved by all the alcohol she drank. “Don’t you see I can’t live without you?”  
Raquel was shocked but confused by Alicia’s confession, “You think I don’t love you too?”  
Alicia laughed at her face and walked away towards the exit, but stopped the moment she reached the door. She took a few breaths and calmly got back, facing her friend.   
“Not like this.” – Alicia finally answered.  
“Like what?”  
“Like I can’t be happy if you’re not happy. Like I can’t sleep without knowing you’re safe. Like the only thing I want at night is to hug you tight and sleep with your head on my chest. Like I’d kill anyone who hurts you in any way. Like that kiss down there was the happiest moment of my life, until you ruined it by saying it was just alcohol talking.” – A tear fell down Alicia’s cheek.  
“I don’t know what to say.” – Raquel sighed.   
“That’s exactly why I never told you that.” – she whipped the tear, “Let’s just forget any of this happened and keep-“ – Raquel interrupted her with another kiss. Alicia backed away and looked into her eyes, trying to figure out if it was genuine. After two seconds, she kissed her back. They were standing there for a good five minutes, when they finally backed away.   
“I do love you. In a ‘I’d take a bullet for you’ and ‘You’re the best thing that ever happened to me’ type of way.” – as she heard these words Alicia laughed, “You may not believe it but I’ve always fancied you. I just needed to kiss you to realize that the love I feel is more than anyone could feel towards a friend.”   
“I believe you.” – she took her hand and kissed her cheek.  
“So? What do we do now?”  
“I don’t know. We figure it out.”  
“Together?”  
“Together.”


End file.
